The Satophone
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Commissioned by Kara! Asami finally makes a breakthrough with help from Varrick and develops a working cell phone prototype, or two, patented as 'The Satophone'. She asks Korra to test it with her...
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This was commissioned by Kara! If you want to commission something from me, please PM me!_

* * *

 **The Satophone**

It was a rather normal day. Breakfast was normal enough, and after the whole business with the Spirit Portal taking up permanent residence in the middle of Republic City, the Avatar and her fiance were free to be with each other, and be left to their own devices in peace. So they had moved into the Sato Mansion, refurbished and renovated to keep up with the ever accelerating times.

Future Industries had been completely revamped too - being turned into Sato Industries, and the whole company had been expanding at a rate that Asami could almost barely keep up with. It was incredible, she had even been asking Korra to help her with many designs for new Satomobiles. Korra's designs still harkened back to the reason Asami loved her so much - her slightly puckish rogue-like and often younger nature. She had an element of childishness at her heart, and it was so attractive, even after three years of living with and loving her every single day. Asami would not change her Avatar one bit. She loved Korra through every single fibre of her being. But having to split time between the ever growing conglomerate that Sato Industries was becoming and then the amazing Avatar Korra was not something that Asami enjoyed or wanted to keep doing.

This was how Asami had finally made her breakthrough with a new product prototype that was going to completely change the entire world.

Thus far, telephones had barely even scratched the surface on what exactly long range communication could be or become. They were crude and had to be connected to landline the entire time. They were cumbersome and stationary, and while the Republic City Telecomm Institute under President Raikou had been progressively surrounding the city with better phone lines. And while they had been inhabiting the city with more and more stationary pay phone booths for emergency calls or calls on the go. Still there remained nothing really good or small enough to carry around at all times, for one to make calls to whomever they needed to or wanted to.

First came the theory behind how they would be able to make a small and portable device that operated on a completely different plane of systems to both the wireless radio and the telephone. While the wireless used radio waves and the telephone connected to an ever expanding landline system, Sato Industries needed some new sciences.

That was exactly what Asami and Varrick had developed. Half way through his research in magnetism, along with some finer forms of airbending, as Jinora was even starting to loan her intelligence to Asami, along with the theory behind the wireless and their radio waves.

"Microwaves!" Varrick had burst out to her one day, causing a lot of confusion and much explaining, it took hours to eventually whittle down it all down to something that even the marketing team could understand. "Basically there's another set of waves all around us like the radio waves we use for our wireless radios. Now, with my detection method, patented by Sato Industries, we can measure these microwaves and thus adapt technology to better utilise them as means of communication for a new line of telephones!" He had told them all, leading the way for Asami to come in with the prototype itself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Republic City, I'm very proud to reveal Sato Industries' new, killer product that will surely revolutionise the way we communicate." Asami was listening to her own voice over the wireless now, from the main office of her new skyscraper. The only one in the newly refitted Business Quarter of Republic City. "Now, this new product is still in the early stages of development, and will still require a lot of testing by our telecom department. But it is sure to really change how we talk to each other." She had spoken.

Asami, meanwhile, in her office overlooking the public relations and customer support for the new plethora of Satomobile lines, put her head in her hands. "Do I really sound like that now?" She asked herself as she listened to the grand speech she had given outside at the foot of the building. The words she was using made her sound stiff, and void. She sounded old and pompous, like her father in many ways. The bouncy sound of her femme fatale young adventurous voice was flattened and held down with the overbearing vocabulary of business and hype. She was crafting hype and demand purely to drive a spike in sales and points of approval city wide. But Sato Industries was crushing it nowadays.

Their profits were through the roof and prospects had never looked higher. Construction, refurbishment, motor vehicles, air vehicles, and now telecom. Sato Industries was expanding to stick all of its fingers in every pie of business it could. And Asami could feel herself slipping away to slave driver of all men and women that was Capitalism.

She yearned for the Imperialism that still remained in the Fire Nation. Or the Isolationism of the Southern Water Tribe. Or even the Spiritualism of the Northern Water Tribe. Anything but the increasing Capitalist Democracy of Republic City. It was becoming tiresome.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... Allow me to introduce you, to the testing version, of the Satophone. The world's first possible, portable and carryable Telephone. Now Mister Varrick will take your questions."

The world's first portable telephone, and it was as small as a writing pad. Absolutely incredible.

"Miss Sato?" The assistant called from the door, bringing Asami out of her trance and small delusion of the melancholy need to leave the City. Her assistant was there looking a little surprised, but a surprise was better than self-destruction. Asami needed some surprise, anything to distract her today as the Satophone dominated the news, and therefore her too.

"Suzie? What is it?" Asami asked, a little incredulously.

But her assistant smiled after Asami's response, giving her a small feeling of warmth in her heart. "Miss Sato, your fiancee is here," Suzee reported and left the doorway for Korra to saunter in.

Asami was almost in tears getting up from her desk to pedal right into her lover's strong arms, moving into her usual warm embrace. She needed this, needed Korra's strong and loving arms around her, needed her warmth and her soothing body close to hers. She needed Korra around her to free her mind from the chains or corporate business and world-moving technological marvels. And hell, did it feel good to have those strong arms around her, to feel Korra's warmth surrounding her. It felt like pure bliss so blessed, it was angelic.

"I've missed you all damn morning..." Asami almost wept. They kissed lovingly and Korra smiled, her usual goofy smile, the one that revealed her gleaming teeth. The shimmering sunlight reflecting in her warm water-blue eyes. Like little ponds mesmerising in her beautiful tanned flesh.

Korra's smile lit up the whole room, it was a beacon of beautiful ecstasy that made Asami feel not only revitalised from the painful morning of appearances and speeches but also made her feel a little more whole again. Korra was her rock, her bed, her mat and her everything. The centre of the whole damn universe to Asami, and just seeing her unexpectedly was such an amazing occurrence it sent mild shivers all over her body. It was such a rush.

Asami felt slightly accelerated, her blood tingling all over her body.

"I missed you too. I heard your speech on the wireless with Ikki, Lin and Aunt Kya back at the mansion. It sounds incredible. You did such a good job, babe." Korra smiled, hugging her fiance once again with an embrace of congratulations.

It made the tall business woman feel even better. "Well, there's even better news. We have two prototypes now, and I wanna ask you if you'll test them with me." Asami told her tanned Avatar, gutting right to a point as she took both the small devices from the desk.

They looked like just metal slabs, only smaller than bricks but keeping many of the same dimensions. Rectangular with a number bad of buttons, and a small sequence of holes at the top and bottom. There were more holes at the top, for the speaker, with only four at the bottom for the small microphone. The rest of the thing must have been to house the microwave transponder and receiver, and then the circuitry needed to make the call - standard computing for a telephone.

And yet they were so small. Smaller than Korra had expected, it was relatively tiny. One could make about four telephones from these smaller Satophones.

"Are you really gonna release them as 'Satophones', hon?" Korra asked, pulling a face with her expressive eyebrows. She found the name a little strange, not befitting for the device. "I mean, it's a little weird right? I'm not the only one who thinks this? It'd be like people talking to Sato," Korra giggled.

Asami smiled and leaned back on her desk. "What else would you call them? Oh, wise and benevolent Avatar." The suave and sophisticated business woman asked, folding her legs and giving her torso a flicker of sleek expression. She was flirting merely with her entire body. Her sensual and beautiful body.

Korra wanted to kiss her once again. She leaned into her partner, planting her strong palms on the edge of the desk as she lowered herself onto Asami. They both fell back a little, fully onto the desk, as Korra, bold and brave kissed her lover on her neck, pressing their chests together and slotting their legs into one another. Asami giggled and held her girlfriend's face, looking into her mellow and loving eyes.

Her eyes. They were like glowing orbs of lapis lazuli in the midnight sky. Gleaming pebbles of bright blue to guide Asami back to her lover's arms. "I love your eyes, Korra. Your eyes are so stunning." Asami told her, holding her close, her arms sliding down the ripped Avatar's back, holding her.

Korra hesitated a second, fully taking in just how gorgeous her girlfriend was. Her own lime green eyes, her beautiful raven locks of free flowing hair. Her lips. Asami's lips were the pinnacle of perfection, the textbook definition of sublime. Her lips were plump, red with a lush stick, glowing in the light, they were like soft clouds or candy with a slight pop from her flavour of cherry. Even without lipstick over them, Asami tasted like cherry, everywhere around her body, as if she had been soaked in it every day and the fruit texture overran her pores. It was enough to send one wild with lust.

"I love you, Asami. I love you so much."

"I love you too Korra. Damn it, I love you so fucking much too, Korra." Asami said hastily and full of desire pushed her lips into Korra's and taking her in a full blown make out session.

That lasted a whole thirty seconds. For it to be interrupted by Suzee again with some men at her back. "Miss Sato, board meeting vast approaching. They want to see the new Satophone." She reported, signalling the end of Asami's lush rendezvous with her loving hunk of Avatar.

Deflated, the businesswoman got up from the desk, straightened herself and then turned back to Korra, holding her hand like a child who didn't want to leave at all. "Well, duty calls, take this." She said, pushing one of the prototypes into Korra's hand. Then she whispered, kissing Korra's cheek and then pushing her mouth to the Avatar's ear. "We can continue this later, with a test if you'd like," she whispered sultrily into her tanned lover's ear.

Korra's magnificent eyes popped as if she were a cat, interests peaked by a curiosity. That curiosity was what she and Asami could possibly be done by 'testing' the new Satophone. Korra was still not a massive fan of the name. But she didn't mind at all putting her lips to the lower half of a Sato...

It was a few hours before it happened. Korra had managed to get back to the mansion and Ikki, Kya and Lin had all left, all three of them back to Air Temple Island. Kya and Lin always stopped there before heading back to Lin's grand and spacious apartment in the lush Downtown Republic City. Where all the new casinos and attractions were being erected as a tourist centre of the United Republic. Lin hated it - Kya loved it. Loved living there.

Korra took a break, retiring to the master bedroom, making the bed from the morning and then laying on it, her feet bare and her water tribe belt furs scattered over the floor. She sat in her vest and her underwear, casual as anything and with the Satophone on the bedside table.

Then it rang.

"Asami?" Korra asked, after figuring out to hit the one button that had no number on it but a telephone symbol. There was no reply at first, only the small and faint humming of something, probably the traffic outside the Sato Tower. (Everything had been Sato branded now, against Asami's choice as well)

"What are you wearing right now?" Came Asami's hot and bereft voice down the line, crystal clear as well. The first thought that came to Korra was that Varrick's theory about the use of microwaves had struck gold, platinum and an abundance of mental minerals all at once. She could hear the need and lust in her girlfriend's heated voice.

But then she was dumbstruck. She had no idea what to say. What were they even doing? What did Asami want to do? "Are you feeling okay, babe?" Korra asked, counter to her girlfriend's heated tone.

"Korra!" Asami moaned in disappointment.

"What?" Korra asked incredulously.

"Babe, it's phone sex? I asked you what you were wearing? You're meant to tell me that you're either taking it all off or that you're already naked. Come on, babe, have phone sex with me." Asami begged a little, sounding so wound up and needing more of her Korra she sounded almost deathly sad.

Korra focused, putting the Satophone between her cheek and shoulder as she pulled down the hem of her underwear. "Okay, babe, let's do this. Ask me again, Asami." Korra asked of her lover, ready to strip her lower half.

"Alright, tell me, what are you wearing?" Asami asked again, slipping right back into her state of lust and heated desire. Her breath even sounded moist through the clarity of the Satophone's receiver into her ear. It was like Asami was right next to her. What made this even better, and questionably more sexy, was that they were completely alone, the only two people in the world using these devices and hidden on their own line of microwaves.

Their sexy little conversation hidden from the whole world. It was invigorating.

"Well, I was just laying in my undies... But it looks like they're gone." Korra moaned a little, getting into this excitable mood herself. This was amazing, and she was already loving it. "Now I'm just laying in my top, and nothing else." She told her lover.

Asami groaned a little, on the other line she slipped her own hand down her pants, into her panties to rub at her already wet folds, thinking of Korra lying alone in nothing but her bright blue top. The image of Korra's shaved and tanned silk came into her head. It made her all the wetter as she touched herself.

Korra had no idea where Asami was. If she was in her office, touching herself under the desk or in her car. She didn't know and that made it all the better for her.

"Are you touching yourself?" Korra asked, feeling warmer and warmer the more she heard her significant other moan and whimper into the Satophone.

"Just the image of you in just your top is making me wet, Korra. Thinking of your folds with nothing to cover them... I just wanna bury my face in them..." Asami moaned a little more down the line.

Korra smiled her toothy grin and slid her own hand down herself until it came to her own silk. She spread her legs and touched herself neatly, rubbing the nimble nub of her clitoris and making her whole body sing. "Fuck... You're making me so wet, Asami... I'm gonna have to-"

"Touch yourself? Fuck I wish they were my fingers there, Korra... Touching you there, kissing my way along your thigh until I could taste you there..." Asami moaned, dipping two of her fingers into herself and rubbing as her fingers curled into her wet folds. "Finger yourself Korra... Do it for me, shit you're so hot. I wish we could have had more time in the office..."

Korra slipped her own fingers into herself, rubbing gently on the inside and making her inner walls hum with delight as she touched herself. The image of Asami doing the same to herself made the smaller and tanned Avatar hot with need. A need for Asami again, to have her here, and to make sweet love with her in the sheets. Korra wanted to be naked, for both of them to be naked. She wanted to kiss her way all over her partner, to kiss the luscious lumps of her breasts and slip her hand between Asami's legs and make her sing with elated moans of pure euphoria. That was what was surrounding her new, a feeling of immense euphoria that made her limbs tingle and her body grow warm and fluid. She felt like the water she could bend.

"I wish I could have fucked you on that desk, Asami. I wanted to strip you naked and suck n those amazing boobs." Korra moaned as she fingered her folds some more, the wetness growing more abundant all around her silk, spreading onto the bed when she took her fingers out. "Fuck I wish you were here, babe. I want to fuck you so badly right now."

Asami had grown a little quiet for a moment, but now she sounded louder, while slightly muffled. Until the door to the master bedroom slid open to reveal the alluring Asami Sato in nothing but her stockings and a ribbon around her breasts.

"Well, now you can. I hope you don't mind, babe. I picked you up a little present from work. Wanna open it up?" Asami asked, giggling almost. Korra exploded, reaching orgasm right in front of her naked girlfriend, detonating at seeing how she looked.

It took several seconds to collect herself, but Korra grinned, kneeling her way to end of the bed and taking her wrapped up girlfriend in her arms. "You bet because I think we're gonna have a tournament tonight..."

"Multiple rounds?" Asami asked, tossing the other Satophone onto the bed.

Korra kissed her girlfriend's chest and pulled the ribbon from her breasts with her teeth. "Let's start with the Heats. And hope we both make it to the Finals..."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Satophone, Chapter 2**

Korra arched her neck and leaned forward, pressing her soft cheeks and puckered lips into the forefront of Asami's chest as she began to kiss her way all over the CEO's bosom, lavishing her gift wrapped bust with a lavish display of affectionate kisses.

Asami giggled a little, then gasped as Korra's hands began to take on lives and wishes of their own, wandered all over the powerful and almost completely naked woman's body. They rubbed their way around the outline of those bountiful breasts contained in the red wrapping paper bow without moving the ribbon and then snaked down Asami's body, getting handfuls of her as the palms salivated in the contact with the fiance. More gasps came when Korra's hands found Asami's beautiful hips, her waistline along with her developing love handles. While Asami was not round, she did have her curves. And Korra's lips grew dry and raspy for her need for them. Her fiance was simply magnificent, and her body was the apex of the Avatar's wants and desires. Her sexual archetype was purely Asami Sato. She ticked every single box for Korra, so smitten. Every fatal and luxury attraction - Asami embodied them all.

"You're perfect. Asami…" Korra breathed onto her bust again, licking the top of her sublime breasts and reaching around her curves to feel the succulent rump of the woman. The Avatar's eyes flickered and Asami could feel the small stirring of her nature. Such power and such desire, all melding into a pot, a cauldron of Korra's lust, her want for Asami.

All of this phone sex, this flirting all day - the interruption at the office, the burning need to mate after the teasing over the phone. It had all done nothing but slip both of them; Avatar, and businesswoman, into a small haze and bubble of mutual want and loving attraction.

Korra was being slowly reduced to the low and primal sailor, caught in Asami's siren tongue and sunlit figure calling to her. Starting at that immaculate chest as Korra kissed and nibbled on the abundant soft flesh.

"I can't help but freaking love your chest, Asami…" Korra almost growled in the low and bassy tones she slipped into when she was turned so far on as this. She gasped, trying to draw in the small build-up of her leaking saliva. She was salivating over the bouncing and elegant, fluid-like rack of breasts in front of her face. Still, Korra kissed them all over, her hands mashing and kneading the soft curve of Asami's rear gently, like folding soft dough to bake a pastry.

A pleasant and irresistible pie, with the filling named Asami Sato. Korra was unwaveringly burning to get a taste of her fiance already as she kissed her chest some more.

Finally, Asami's hands moved, flinching as she gasped and bit a bottom lip from the intense wash of the pleasure coming from her ample chest. Never had Korra been so fixated on her breasts but she was not complaining. Asami rationalised that she would be out of her own mind to watch Korra to move her lips from those luscious orbs of Asami's chest. She held Korra's head, running her slender and professional fingers through the short bob of beautiful raven hair and holding the Avatar's face into her own big chest. "If you like it, Korra… Please take it." Asami spoke softly, almost in a hushed whisper as she held her fiance's face in between her breasts. "But don't you want to open your present yet?" Asami asked, kissing the top of that raven hair and shaking her hips a little with a small and giddy grin.

Korra kept kissing her chest, running her hands up Asami's back and clawing at her, like a tigress against a stone wall or the flames of a heated pyre licking their way up an attractive tree in a forest fire. She tugged on her lover, pulling her back until both of their bottomless and nearly naked bodies were on the bed, Asami looming over Korra with those beautiful and plump lips. They looked downright juicy, like the two halves of passionfruit pressed together and glazed over with light super and syrup. Korra's heart doubled over and performed a racing somersault. Asami's eyes were like lanterns on a foggy night - her hair a veil of the Archangel with a sheen that made it look wet and still flawless.

"Gosh you're so beautiful, 'Sami." Korra blurted again, her hands finding themselves around the thick curve of the businesswoman's rump once again. And once again her hands kneaded it gently, feeling the handfuls of those cheeks, gripping them and gathering them between craving fingers that just wanted to keep clawing at the gift-wrapped woman and feel her all over. Korra kissed her lover's chest again, nibbling on that ample and malleable flesh between her teeth as Asami smiled and bit her own lip.

"Come on, babe, you should unwrap your present and see what I got for you." Asami teased a little more, spreading her own open legs over her lover's bare mound. She straddled Korra, their own nether's touching together and pooling the small beads of release into a rather sticky fluid between them both. Then Asami sat up, fully displaying her curves and every dimension of her goddess-like body for the Avatar.

Never had Korra considered herself so blessed and engorged with such a sensational looking partner before. Truly, Asami was the apex of her wishes. She was her bondmate, her soulmate. Korra would never wish for another in her life. She did not need joy, not wanted for it. She had Asami.

Gorgeous Asami.

Korra bit her lip, hoisting herself up a little on her elbows as she gawked over her lover's exquisite body. "Please… Take it off for me, babe." Korra asked of Asami, unable to hold back her burning desire. It was beginning to pool and leak from her opening flower, melding with that coming from Asami's silk too. They were slowly becoming more and more heated and wet, the pair of them, slipping deeper and deeper into a swell of mutual bodily worship and desire to rut and mate.

Asami was still smiling to Korra as she laid back in a really sultry motion, holding her lover's ankle as support for the rest of her beautiful frame. Then with the index finger and thumb of her right hand, Asami took the end of the bow between her beautiful breasts and gave it a pull, loosening the knot, until it came apart, and suddenly, Asami's beautiful and white flesh was completely bare. Her body head to toe, bust and silk and all fully nude and she looked still like a goddess from the heights of the topmost peak of heaven.

"... Fuck." Korra cursed, hard and unadulterated. She barely cursed, had never used to until life had gotten hard but she still stayed her tongue for the sake of positive language. But as she gazed upon her gorgeous fiance leaning back upon her, their silks mashed together and sharing the growing wetness, gawking at her glistening breasts as they sagged just a little, from their natural size, flowing onto her abdomen and making her look like a pinup model. She could have been professional in that, marking calendar's and matchboxes as well as other memorabilia around Republic City rather than engineer it into a new age with technologies and scientific research with Varrick and Zhu-Li. But that quality about her, her mind and her imagination - those instincts she had for technology and innovation, for ingenuity and desire to push the boundaries of all thinking - as well as her body, they all made Korra downright wet for her lover, her soulmate. She could not control how she felt for Asami Sato.

The woman was growing closer and closer to Korra's definition of perfection and the Avatar was bristling with a want to take Asami and plug her entrance with their own strap-on in the cupboard next to their bed.

Korra leaned up, almost pouncing like a tiger, and Asami's hands came to the hem of her top, but there was no restraint, there was a growing influx of heat between them and Korra felt herself growing so wet down betwixt her legs. Said wetness pooled with that coming from the glazed Asami and Korra groaned in such an earthy tone.

She grabbed Asami's wrists and held them before her breasts, poised against their softness as Korra sat up with the lime-eyed businesswoman still straddling her. Their silks parted, carpets splitting but Korra instantly felt the wetness from her lover leaking over her tanned thighs. "You feel, really wet," Korra whispered, her eyes beginning to glow a little as she blended her normal mind with that of the powerful Avatar State. She had done this before, slipped into that mode of herself during intercourse. But never like this, never this early - her hand slid between Asami's juicy thighs and cupped her womanhood with a warm palm, heating her furs and silks.

"Korra! Oh gosh, you're really warm down there." Asami moaned, behind closed eyes and her lips parted both above and below, her wetness seeping slowly into Korra's palm and wetting the whole surface area of her pelt as well as the hand cupping it. Asami was panting suddenly, and Korra's lips moved to form a powerful and fluid seal over one of the businesswoman's peaking nipples, hard as stone but still so sensitive. The sucking from her lover's lips made her nipples ache, her breasts grow a little heavier for some unknown reason, and her body shuddered with sublime pleasure. "Ah!" Asami moaned all the more as her breasts felt so tingly and heavy.

A warm pair of embers came from Korra's nostrils as she broke off, pulling at the nipple with her teeth and then popping it with a pucker of her own lips. Asami trembled a little more at the popping and her womanhood leaked a little more. The professional woman who had been teasing her Avatar over the Satophone so liberally before was now feeling the extensive desires of Korra, as a finger rubbed its way along Asami's slit, feeling the now abundant wetness of her leaking centre.

Her cup did runneth over, spilling the contents all into her lover's hand again, more than before, like a small and lazy waterfall into a creaking stream from her core. And Korra did stir the sweet release of her fleshy mug, like a straw in Asami's font, and the raven-haired pinup looking woman leaked more and more, uncontrollably, moaning in a huffy and gaseous breath as Korra gave her sweet and tender touch over to Asami's silk. Korra let go of her lover's wrists and Asami's clutches came for the Avatar's back muscles, gripping her black and beauteous flesh and scraping away at her chiselled frame. The lush and slender feeling of the finger inside of her mound made Asami moan with sparks flying from her throat. She could not comprehend the feeling of insane pleasure now within her. The small amount of heat and the tender snap of the cold coming from Korra - she bent the two elements of water and fire within her lover. It made Asami's silk burn and freeze, amplifying the pleasure pulses all over her flaming body.

"Korra… Fuck! That feels amazing!" Asami cried out, her eyes still closed, holding Korra so close to her, the latter's eyes still glowing a little with that light blue of the Avatar State. She was not fully there, but she was halfway between her normal self and that all-powerful deity.

The Avatar moaned herself, feeling the intense pleasure of her lover wash into her as Asami held her so close and clawed at her back, ripping her shirt from her to shreds. Quickly they broke, and Asami tore the clothing from her girlfriend until they were both completely naked now, naked and embarking on the ship of intercourse again.

"Asami… I… I need more… I need to give you more. Please… Can I give you more?" Korra asked, her finger still deep and buried in her lover, rubbing the inside of her hidden shoreline, exploring her uncharted maelstrom of pelt and succulent flesh. She was back, her eyes no longer glowing, but instead displaying her beautiful and glacier blue eyes, reflecting Asami's open mouth and stunted sated face back at her with the veil of teal beauty from the Avatar.

The beautiful and alluring Asami Sato calmed herself, rocking her hips a little to meet Korra's finger, and reaching down for her hand so she could slip in another. Now two fingers were sheathed into Asami's fleshy and soaked scabbard like spears. A quiver of fingers stroking the inside of Asami, making her walls secrete such succulent and sweet release, pooling it and draining from her beauteous slit. She was dripping onto the sheets and Korra's limbs.

She gasped, breathlessly as she rocked her hips into Korra's touch, sliding along the slender prong of two tanned fingers and letting her cup runneth over more and more, soaking her fiance's hand as Korra fingered her so well. "Give me… More, Korra. Please give me more. Give me all you want to give." Asami gasped, crying aloud as she rocked her body more and more, sliding along Korra's hand and thighs. Asami was fully over to that side now, steeped in lust and want. While Korra wanted to give, she needed to receive the more than the Avatar wanted to. She needed their own toy.

Korra leaned over, not moving her hand still buried in Asami, but moved her frame to reach for the drawer on the side of the large mattress. The draw pulled open, Asami still moaning breathlessly and holding her chest, clutching at her nipples as they peaked all the more. She was even shivering from the fingers within her.

A tanned hand pulled the harness and strapped phallus from the drawer, and Korra's lips came to kiss her lover's neck, nibbling a little on the succulent flesh there and marking Asami with the black bruise of a bite.

"Do you want me?" Korra asked, rhetorically as she whispered into Asami's ear and gave the lobe a soft tug with her pearly teeth. She was feeling so powerful and free, not dominant, but so awash with lust and desire for Asami, her elegance, her frame and every corner of her down to her inner soul. The strap on and harness called to Asami.

She moaned again, her lips shining and her bosom feeling so warm and so heavy at her chest, pulling her down. The woman could barely contain her need for it inside of her. For Korra inside of her. The blue coloured faux appendage loomed at her and she could already feel it coming to her slit. Asami could feel Korra positioning herself behind her as she kneeled on all fours over the pillows like some civilised animal, getting so close to her primitive form as she always did in that position. Leaning over and presenting her exposed carpeted silk and curvaceous and large rear for the Avatar to rut in a series of powerful thrusts. Oh, how she wanted that so much now.

Within two minutes, she had hopped off of the Avatar, Korra had strapped the black harness over her own leaking pelt and she was poised behind the barrelled over Asami and prepared to bury the false cock deep into her.

They were in position, Asami holding the pillows in her slender arms and holding them close, arching her back upon her lover's request with her rump in the air and her legs slightly parted for her entrance to be accessible for the head of Korra's silicone cock. "Are you ready, babe?" Korra asked, her tones still earthy and harsh, primal and stirring something inside of herself as she clutched the curve of her lover's expansive rump, almost rubbing it before her hand came down hard on the full platter of flesh. There came a red mark almost instantly after Asami cried out meekly from the spike of pleasured pain from her behind. Korra spanked the other cheek, harder than before and Asami felt a fire of amazed pleasure wrap around her complete rump and lick at her exposed and leaking silk some more before she edged out an answer.

"Please… Please, Korra… Fill me up…"

That was all Korra needed. She pushed her hips forward, holding Asami open a little more with the pull of her thumbs on the flesh of her entrance. The head of her false cock slipped in with moderate ease, and she kept pushing until the whole shaft of said phallus filled her beauteous lover like a polearm through her.

Asami cried out, her jaw slacking ultimately as she held the pillow closer to her chest while Korra leaned over her rump and kissed her tensing back, resting on her knuckles like an ape and burying the shaft and head of her false cock deep into her. Thrusts came short and gentle at first, with Korra still kissing her way along Asami's back, until the Avatar found a rhythm she liked and picked up her speed a little when Asami got a little more comfortable with her stuffed state.

The businesswoman leaned up and craned her neck so as to be able to kiss her Avatar while the latter soon rutted the former, her cock thrusting faster and harder, the head running along the groove of Asami's inner channel. Her chartered shore was as sublime as it ever was, and Korra soon felt the pulsing and palpable leaking wetness against the inner curve of her thighs, melding with her own as she plugged her lover, feeling her trembling frame shiver under her. Asami's hands moved, as she turned a little. Her leg came up, like a towering monument to the beauty of her thighs until it rested on Korra's shoulder. Impressive how she could spin herself on the soaked cock inside of her. Her hands come to Korra's body, one kneading into her soft and luscious breasts while her other hand gripped onto Korra's waist for dear life. They kissed, passionately and awash with the same feeling emanating from Asami's singing choir inside her silk. Her moans grew higher in pitch, to almost squeaks as Korra pegged her soaking slit more and more, running the curved and soft feeling phallus into her.

"Oh, my… Gosh! Korra!" Asami cried out as she eyed her Avatar, the glow emanating in the back of her eyes. Korra was not in the Avatar State, but the power was stirring.

Asami's mouth was still wide open, and Korra could not help but lean further into her, to envelope their lips together, as Korra became perfectly balanced enough for her hands to wander again. Finger pinched one of Asami's nipples once more, and the other magnetised to her daring pearl, out of the cover of its fleshy hood above her stuffed opening.

Korra kissed her and rubbed her pearl, sending such flaming and sparking shockwaves all over Asami's body. Combined with a mild stretch of her soaked folds and the buried spear of Korra's cock held within her crevasse, Asami could not hold on.

Her dam broke, giving way to ensuing flood of her release as the inner walls tensed and hugged the blue phallus inside of her, and Asami cried out, her leg wobbling over Korra's shoulder. She was spilling over, her orgasm exploding inside of her.

She was coming, and Korra smiled, kissing her neck and collarbone as Asami rode out her incredible release.

While it did not last incredibly long, Asami's orgasm was one of the most flowering and sublime feeling her body had induced to itself. Mere minutes later, they were both cuddling on the bed, Korra still wearing the strap-on and harness with her trophy businesswoman fiance in her arms, holding her close.

They snuggled, so closely, so lovingly, in their bubble which they had created the moment they stepped through the third spirit portal. And Korra could not have been more in love with her perfect Asami.


End file.
